Zen Seibertron High (Gag Stories)
Zen Seibertron High or ZSH is the legendary school created by an unknown being for the purpose of educating the next generation of Primordial Gods. But in reality, it just a place where everyone can freely train and do whatever they want, under the school law. With the only requirement for enrollment being the student must be a god or goddess and have to stay there for atleast 100 year. Note: The story are set in a different setting. School Rule # No student are allowed to drop school. # Interaction or even sexual relationship between Male and Female Dorm are not forbidden. But consent from both side is required # Killing another student is forbidden unless with acceptable reason. # The act killing of any Xeno, Other God staff is accepted # However, the act of killing any staff that are belong to the "Primus Bloodline" are forbid. # A Xeno must be treated like a Xeno. (This rule is optional) Terminology Male Dorm: The place of freedom where there is no staff or teacher whatsoever. The only requirement for student is to complete the curriculum by themselves. Female Dorm: The opposite of male dorm, despite granting alot of freewill to it student. This dorm still has rule and student has to follow them. And yeah, it do have staff. NERF System: A system that nerf every student power, created by a higher being than even Primus in order to make the story more managable. Character Male Dorm Shining Convoy: Leader of the male dorm, he is infamous for killing over 100 teacher. To the point where Primus has to leave the Male Dorm without any teacher or staff and kinda let them do whatever they want. Due to him being the firstborn of Primus. Lord: Younger brother of Shining and the one in charge of the executive, while Shining is in charge of the planning. A very sick and sadistic man deep inside, but act all friendly with other student. He only express his sick desire to the Xeno. Bravarion: A retarded kid that alway getting bullied. Even by his younger brother. Baan: Younger brother of Bravarion, a born entertainer. Spherion: Younger than even Baan, have a very high standard for girl. But when a girl did meet his standard. He will be addicted to her. Saber Varion: Younger than Spherion, the second youngest among Shining brother. He is the type of guy that will do everything for his girl. Victorion: The youngest among Shining sibling. A whiny kid at heart. Exkaiser: Shining half-brother and a family oriented guy. Fighbird: Shining half-brother, very romantic Da-Garn: A very reliable guy at heart, he is professional in fighting and good in art. But since he live in the Male Dorm, serious and discipline is not the word that can describe his personality Gaine: A somewhat nice guy for a Male Dorm student. Senpuji Maito: The Male Dorm psychiatrist who got his job solely because he is the sanest person in the dorm. Micronus: Deckerd father, other called him Bee. A self-proclaimed man of many talent who is the jack of all trade but master of none. Dran: The pervert of the dome, alway sneaking into the Female Dorm to do some peeping. One of the two great swordman in male dorm. Fire En: The informant of Male Dorm who alway snooping around for new regarding Female Dorm Gaigar: The new freshman who idolize Shining and his half-brother. Star Saber: A radical fanboy who love his idol way too much. He is known amongst the Male Dorm as the remaining great swordman. Armada Convoy: A crazy person and Star Saber friend. Madly in love with Yuko Ortensia Guilty Convoy: A psychopath with major case of Fanboyism Ojou-sama Syndrome. Reverse Convoy: A narcissist psychopath with a major case of Fanboyism and Mad Love. Mega Convoy: A thug at heart who want to change himself in order to marry the princess he alway wanted. Black Convoy: Mega Convoy younger brother, a man with less romantic experienced than a rock. Battle Convoy: Believe in a very sick version of the bill of rights. And hundred other individual, each with their own twisted point of view. Female Dorm Stories Gag 1: The First Day Of School Category:ZSH